This study will determine the health status of survivors from out-of-hospital cardiac arrest. Survivors will be identified through two ongoing studies, Medic I/Seattle and Project Restart/King County, and will be interviewed six months after cardiac arrest. Using the Sickness Impact Profile and other measures of dysfunction, the physical and psychosocial functional status of survivors will be compared to two control groups: 1) normal controls and 2) cardiac disease (myocardial infarction) controls. The health status of cardiac arrest survivors will also be associated with factors of prehospital emergency care: type of prehospital care (paramedic vs. Emergency Medical Technician, EMT), time to initiation of cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR), bystander-initiated CPR, and duration of CPR. The opportunity to associate these factors with ultimate functional outcome has important implications for EMS policy decisions.